Soulless Sorcerer
by FinalMagus25
Summary: In an AU where Flowey is on a murderous rampage, Papyrus kills the flower after Sans' death. But then, a voice helped him bring his brother back... at a price. Six months later, the souls of Kindness and Justice awaken Toriel and Undyne from the dead to oppose Papyrus, the soulless sorcerer who, through manipulation, plans to bring the world to an end...
1. Hell's Prologue

**Hey guys! This FanFiction story is about an AU called Soulless Sorcerer. This alternate universe of Undertale is an alternate version of the neutral run where Flowey killed Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton, and other monsters before Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus fight Omega Flowey together. Also, if you'll notice, Sans and Papyrus are younger in this AU when Frisk falls into the Underground. They also only decided to help Frisk during the Omega Flowey fight, and they won.**

 **This new AU will coincide with one of my other AUs, ExperimentTale, at some point in the story. Please leave a like/follow if you enjoy this story, and leave a review of your thoughts and opinions. Enjoy!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_Chapter One: Hell's Prologue_

 _Long ago, there were many skeletons who lived on the surface with the humans and monsters. When the war between humans and monsters began, the skeleton population was nearly wiped out. There was only one survivor, a powerful sorcerer under the allias of Gaster. When the monsters were sealed underground after the war, he turned the dark arts and sacrificed his life to create a weakness in the barrier. It would take seven human souls for the barrier to break._

 _201X_

 _The sorcerer however, gave life to two monsters before his untimely demise. It was only until sixteen years ago that they were awoken as infants and raised in the frigid town of Snowdin. Their names_ are...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans stood before the defeated flower monster, Flowey. The soulless flower leaned over in pain, looking as though he was preparing to die._

 _"Just... kill me." The words struggled to come out._

 _For a moment, Frisk hesitated. She has killed monsters before, yet she couldn't help but feel as though this was wrong. The sixteen year old couldn't hurt a monster who was down._

 _She shook her head and dropped her knife._

 _"No...? Whaddya mean no?"_

 _Frisk was mute. She spoke in sign language and have Sans translate it for Flowey._

 _"even the worst person can change." He translated._

 _"..."_

 _The evil flower could never understand Frisk's determination, her drive to be a pacifist; a goody two shoes._

 _"I don't understand... Just KILL ME!"_

 _Frisk shook her head again._

 _"Grrrrrr... DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _Flowey shot five pellets from out of the ground towards Frisk. But then-_

 _"SANS!"_

 _Papyrus' brother, jumped in front of the shot. Strangely, blood began to trickle down the skeleton's mouth; leak out from his chest. He dropped to the floor, dying slowly. Flowey cackled viciously, an act he was about to regret._

 _"NO!"_

 _"*Gasp*"_

 _Flowey got impaled through the face by a bone Papyrus threw in revenge. Frisk watched in shock as Flowey quickly turned to dust... And then Sans..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

The memory was stuck in the skeleton's mind as he set a jar holding his brother's dust down on the kitchen table. He was all alone. Sans was dead. Frisk fled from the Underground, from him...

"WHAT... HAVE I DONE..."

He began to sob silently into his scarf, lamenting on the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his entire life. What was he going to do? He succeeded in helping Frisk to escape the Underground. But at what cost? His brother was dead. His mentor, Undyne, was dead. The King of the Underground, Asgore, was dead. The Underground was about to fall into a state of anarchy and bloodshed...

 **Papyrus...**

"HUH...?"

 **Son...**

"W-WHO's THERE!?" He responded, depressed and panicked at the same time.

 **The grimoire... Take the grimoire...**

"WHO ARE YOU? I-I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

He stood straight up from his chair, alarmed. The voice was coming from the den.

 **Your brother...**

"M-MY BROTHER IS D-DEAD." Papyrus mumbled, lurking into the den.

 **You can... still save him...**

In the mourning monster's line of sight, a black book sat on the coffee table, an amber aura emanating from it.

 **Take it... turn to the thirteenth page...**

"W-WHY? I DON'T EVEN KNOW Y-YOU."

 **There is a spell on that page... to bring Sans back...**

"R-REALLY!?" He asked, hope starting to flow back into him. "W-WAIT... HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME...?"

 **That's not important right now... You want him back, don't you...?**

"YES."

 **Then take the grimoire... and turn to the page... it will tell you everything...**

Although reluctant at first, Papyrus walked towards the mysterious book and lifted it off the table. You slowly turned to page thirteen...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Incantation of Resurrection_

 _Ingredients:_

 _The Deceased Monster's Dust_

 _One Pint of Blood_

 _An Item Associated With The Recently Deceased Monster_

 _The Soul of A Family Member_

 _Step One: Paint a hexagram on the ground with the pint of blood._

 _Step Two: Pour the deceased monster's dust onto the hexagram._

 _Step Three: Burn the item associated with the recently deceased monster, and spread the ashes onto the hexagram._

 _Step Four: Recite the Incantation of Resurrection._

 _Step Five: Watch as the family member's soul merges with the dust and ashes..._

The rest of the page is covered in ink...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

The next week...

Papyrus stood in a secluded clearing in Snowdin Forest, a bloody pentagram messily painted into a patch of dirt. He took Sans' dust and poured it onto the pentagram, followed by the ashes of his blue, ketchup-smelling jacket. He had become a novice sorcerer thanks to the mysterious voice. He felt as though the two of them shared a resemblance, as they both liked spaghetti, puzzles, and japes. They trusted each other...

 **Now, I shall tell you the incantation...**

"O-okay..." Papyrus replied, trembling.

He had second thoughts about all of this. But he couldn't turn back now, not after taking a pint of his own blood and burning Sans' favorite jacket into ashes. If he didn't do this now, what would've been the point?

 **この世界から失われたものを取り戻す。(Kono sekai kara ushinawa reta mono o torimodosu.)**

Papyrus repeated the incantation (In Japanese).

 **Keep repeating the spell...**

Papyrus repeated the spell for five minutes... But nothing happened.

"I DON'T THINK IT-"

The ground began to shake. Papyrus stumbled to the ground as he saw the spell at work. Slowly, but surely, his brother's body was beginning to reform. Papyrus' soul forced itself out of his body, and spirited away...

"I... LOVE YOU, BROTHER..." Papyrus struggled to say before losing consciousness.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

A Red Dragon Rose colored soul floated in front of the empty husk that Sans was. Curious, he reached out to touch it, and instead, absorbed it. Suddenly, his memories began to circulate back into his mind, and no longer was he empty. His senses returned, yet he felt different.

 _This soul... But wait, didn't I..._

He looked to the west to find an enormous, enigmatic tower tinged with amber energy. This tower... it was never there before. Sans could feel his brother's presence in its general direction.

"I must find... Papyrus."

And thus, he wadled towards the mysterious tower, his new soul in tow.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

It didn't take long for Sans to realize his magic was gone. No shortcuts, no bone attacks, not even his blasters. Whenever he tried using magic, all he could conjure was a burgundy rapier. It was such a shame, as he was never versed in the art of swordplay...

Once he reached the entrance to the tower, he knocked several times, hoping for somebody to answer.

"hello? anybody here?"

After a minute of knocking, the door creaked open...

"huh. how odd."

Sans wanted to escape back to his home, but he knew Papyrus had to be close by. He could feel his familiar presence inside this arcane tower.

"Papyrus, are you here?" He called, a voice in slight desperation. "Is anybody here?"

The short, shivering skeleton stumbled into the foyer. A bare, empty foyer. He spotted a flight of steps at the other side of the room, and so he climbed up them. The second floor was decorated with a bookshelf full of books, and a door that lead into a private bedroom. Sans had a good feeling about that room.

"Papyrus, hang on. i'm coming, bro."

He made a break for the door, but then-

 **"Hold it."** Commanded an all too familiar, but also estranged voice.

Sans slowly turned around to find who he'd been searching for. But it didn't feel like him at all.

"P-Papyrus!?" He stuttered in wonder.

 **"Not quite."**

It was Papyrus, and yet it wasn't. He was clothed in a magnificent, black and amber trench coat, black khaki pants, a navy undershirt, and his signature scarf. This wasn't at all what his brother would consider cool attire. In addition, his voice was different. It was as if somebody else was doing the talking.

 **"You shall address me as Aster."**

"who are you? what have you done with my brother!?"

 **"You mean my son?"**

"excuse me!?"

 **"I am your father."**

"is this some sick, Star Wars joke!? i don't even know you!"

 **"You... don't? What a shame. Well then..."**

"*Gasp*"

Aster grabbed Sans by the throat with his right hand, glowing an amber aura.

 **"We have all been reunited. We are all family, whether you like it or not."**

"gah!"

Sans' pupils gradually shifted from white to amber. He was - not mind controlled - now bound to Aster's every command.

 **"So, I see you've inherited... what I call a Samantha Soul. Interesting..."**

Aster threw his son to the floor, dark intent in his amber eyes.

 **"Come with me. You can wield a rapier, no? Let me teach you how to wield it..."  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _The sorcerer known as Aster took possession of his son's body, then made his other son into his Knight of Arcana. Aster had also erected a gigantic tower to make his base of operations. There, he kept Papyrus' soul locked away, weakening his control over his own body. The Soulless Sorcerer is waiting to gather seven human souls to send the world into oblivion..._

 _Sans, Aster's Knight of Arcana is now feared throughout the Underground due to his master, his father, forcing him to assert his dominance. Unable to break his curse, the knight hopelessly gave up on his plans of freedom, and thus changing his name to Onyx..._

 _The future of the Underground may look bleak..._

 _But where there is darkness... There is also light..._

 _The Valkrie of Justice_ stirs...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Let me talk a little bit about souls in my AUs. A monster soul's power is a fraction of a fraction of the power a human soul amounts to. There are two types of Hybrid souls: experimental and pure. Experimental hybrid souls are artificial, and they have half the power of a human soul plus half the power of a monster soul. Oftentimes, it makes the monster who possesses the soul to display the opposite of the soul trait attributed to it. Pure hybrid souls have the power of a full human soul plus a full monster soul, and they represent the soul trait properly. Samantha Souls (named after the item from Final Fantasy VIII) are supercharged, multi-colored souls that don't have a soul trait, but gift the vessel of the soul with a special power.**

 **Heaven's Prologue will be released soon. Be on the lookout!**

 **FinalMagus25**


	2. Heaven's Prologue

**Heaven's Prologue is here! I should warn you that there is some strong language that I censored. You guys know how Undyne can get.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two: Heaven's Prologue_

 _Seven souls... All it would take to break The Barrier was seven souls... The King of the Underground had collected six... But now he's dead... And the souls are drifting away, searching for new hosts to take them in before Aster's magic could corrupt them..._

 _The six adolescents each owned a soul with a special trait..._

 _Bravery..._

 _Justice..._

 _Kindness..._

 _Patience..._

 _Integrity..._

 _Perseverance..._

 _After the defeat of Omega Flowey, the soul of Kindness darted for the Ruins, and the soul of Justice hurried towards Waterfall. The other souls returned to their respective bodies, which were stuck in a catatonic state. The King didn't wish to kill the children, but rather use their souls to break the barrier, then give the children new souls afterwards. However, Aster's magic had already begun to influence the four souls, so even though the teenagers were brought back to life while wielding magic, they lost their soul traits and turned gray..._

 _Kindness and Justice were_ _lucky..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Undyne... Spear of Justice... Wake up...!**

Undyne snapped awake to find herself back in Waterfall, fully clothed in white battle armor. How odd... She knew she was dead, that goddamn flower caught her by surprise with his so called "friendliness pellets". And right when she was going to attack the human too. How was she still alive?

"What the hell!?" She shouted in disbelief.

 **Relax, partner...**

"Who the heck are you?"

 **My name is Corey, but if you want to be technical... I'm the soul of Justice.**

"The soul of-! No, that's impossible!"

 **Lady, you've been dead for six months. *Sigh* Let me catch you up on what has been going on...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Um... Excuse me, Miss Toriel?**

"Eh?"

The caretaker of the Ruins, Toriel, found herself lying on the ground, wearing a pretty, green dress. Strange. The last thing she remembered was getting ambushed by a talking flower right after Frisk left the Ruins.

"Hello?"

 **Its me! Kira!**

"Kira!?" Toriel reacted, getting up quickly to look around for the child. "I thought Asgore killed you! I'm so happy you're-"

 **About that... I actually am dead. Check your soul, you'll see what I mean.**

Toriel summoned her soul, but it wasn't hers. It was Kira's soul, the soul of Kindness.

"*Gasp* What on Earth...?"

 **That mean flower killed you. Although I am a soul, I couldn't bear to let you go... so I floated over here and revived you!**

"Uh..."

Toriel looked like she was about to cry. Kira really was a sweet girl...

 **Oh no no no no NO! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Was it something I said?**

"N-no, my child... *sniff* Everything is alright. You have my thanks."

 **My pleasure! Now um, there are a lot of things you need to know. We should probably leave the Ruins though.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

"Alphys?" Undyne called for her friend right outside the Hotland Laboratory. "Are you here? Look, I dunno what you've heard, but I'm alive."

 **Are you sure she's even here, Undyne?**

"I'm positive, Corey. Oh, and thanks for making me able to walk around Hotland without drying up."

 **No problem, ma'am.**

Undyne knocked on the entrance to the lab.

"Alphys, can you hear me?"

The entrance slowly creaked open. It was as though somebody broke in...

"Oh no..." Undyne mumbled under her breath before running inside.

 **"Oh no"?**

"Someone had to have broken in!"

 **Be careful!**

Undyne turned the corner, only to find the hallway covered with dust and ashes. White lab coats were sliced into mere pieces.

"Dammit! Alphys, you better not be dead!"

Undyne dashed down the hallway, turned every corner after corner, but there was only more dust. Who the hell could've wreaked such carnage while she was gone?

"She can't be dead. There's no way! She can't-"

 **Undyne, calm down! Will ya take a deep breath and slow down?**

"But-"

 **NO BUTS! Just inhale, then exhale...**

Undyne followed Corey's instructions, breathing in, then out slowly.

 **Feel better yet?**

"Yes." Undyne replied calmly. "But I've still got to find Alphys. Can you maybe sense for some sort of pulse? Maybe for a monster soul?"

 **I mean, I guess I could try...**

Suddenly, Undyne could hear a nearby pulse. No... two!

"Fuhuhu! I think I found her!"

 **Your welcome.**

Undyne took two right turns, then a left. She found herself in the computer lab, a room where Alphys could watch specific areas in the Underground... And the floor was covered with blood...

"Alphys, I-"

But Alphys wasn't the only old friend she'd be seeing.

 **Holy sh**.**

"Un...dyne?" Alphys struggled to speak before the killer pulled his rapier out of her.

Alphys too had crumbled to dust like the rest of her associates. A unholy massacre that Undyne could believe she saw.

"You... killed Alphys!" Undyne cried, summoning a spear of light into her right hand, then creating more in mid-air. "Why? Who the f*** are you to kill such innocent people!?"

The murderer had slowly turned around. He wore a crimson fur coat, black and yellow shorts, and crimson sneakers. A skeletal friend who looked all too familiar to her.

"S-Sans...?"

"Heh. What a familiar name. But its not mine, not anymore..."

 **The Knight of Arcana... Undyne, this guy is bad news!**

"My name is Onyx. And I believe you are in my way."

The amber-eyed skeleton held his rapier in one hand, and a satchel in the other.

"Old friend or no..." Undyne bellowed, fury in her eyes. "I won't let you get away with genocide! You'll be punished for your treachery!"

"In a world of insurrection? Oh please, Undyne. In this world, my master makes the laws, and I carry them out."

Onyx lunged at Undyne with his weapon.

"Take this!"

Undyne sent her spears of light at Onyx, but he dodge them all without breaking a sweat.

"Is that the best you've got, Sushi?"

Undyne leaped into the air and threw the spear she held, sending extra spears along with it. Onyx leaped up towards the spears, not to dodge, but to strike.

"斬鉄剣" (Zantetsuken)

Onyx swung his rapier three times, shattering every spear she threw.

"What the-!"

He glided at Undyne, ready to strike.

 **Look out, Undyne!**

Undyne's weapon clashed with Onyx's several times before the two warriors landed on the ground. They weren't even tired in the slightest.

"Impressive, I must say." Onyx spoke in praise. "Although I can't say it's been fun. Better luck next time."

Onyx threw a flash bomb, blinding Undyne and giving him enough time to escape with the satchel. When Undyne's sight returned to normal, she punched the wall.

"Frick! Goddamn you, Sans! Damn you!"

 **Undyne, relax! It's going to be alright.**

"Alright?" Undyne bickered. "Nothing is alright, Corey! My king is dead. My best friend is dead. My colleague's brother became a f***ing sociopath! What else is going on? Huh!?"

 **Bitching about your problems isn't helping.**

"Grrrr... That is it. If I'm going to subdue Sans..."

 **Onyx.**

"Then I'm gonna need to pay a little visit to his hometown..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _The four teens have risen..._

 _Blank sleights... No memories of their previous lives..._

 _They can wield magic, and yet their soul trait is Neutral..._

 _Padric, arise..._

 _Barry, awaken..._

 _Ivan, stir..._

 _Penelope, emerge..._

 _You are all Neutral. Neither good like Undyne, nor evil, like Aster. Decide for yourselves who you shall be, if not Neutral..._

 _But just remember... you all basically killed children of your age... both of whom are now gone from this world..._

 _One of them, I believe her name was... Chara... Yes..._

 _You dared her to fall into the Underground..._

 _If you hadn't, she wouldn't have went and did something stupid... and died..._

 _The other, her name was Frisk..._

 _She tried to escape through the barrier... But you see, only hybrids can pass through the barrier..._

 _She dissolved into thin air, became at one with nature... All because you four had to fall before she did..._

 _Your sins shall not go unpunished..._

 _Down here, who knows what you will get if your misdeeds continue..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Chapter Three is up next! This is where the story truly begins... No ExperimentTale crossover yet though.**


	3. The Rising Fool

**This chapter is named after an OST from Drakengard 3, exclusively on the PS3.**

 _"Tsuyoku kioku shiroku tsume_

 _Yowaku kuraku kuroku kiba_

 _Itsuka wa naga towa ni saku to_

 _Takaku tooku aoku yobu_

 _Atsuku kooru kaze no koe_

 _Itsuka hana ga horobu ima yo"_ \- Five **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three: The Rising Fool_

"What's happened to Snowdin?" Toriel asked Kira as she walked through the no longer cheerful town.

 **Even since Aster ascended to the throne, many of Snowdin's citizens have gotten cut wages, and oppressors were even silenced by his knight.**

"Oh dear..."

Toriel had every right to be worried. Snowdin Town was in a depressing state. All of its citizens were either scared or furious, as well as giving each other the death stare. The edgy atmosphere was only increasing her fears about Aster, the soulless sorcerer Kira keeps speaking of.

"Hey, you!" yelled a voice from behind.

Toriel stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed in fear. She never did this before. Perhaps it was a side effect of procuring Kira's soul.

"Yes, you! Come here lady!"

Toriel slowly turned around to see an intimidating red monster, brandishing a rusty knife. She couldn't risk using fire here, for people would get suspicious of her identity. Not many monsters could control fire magic.

 **Eeek! Let's get outta here, goat mom!**

"Right!" Toriel agreed, turning her back on the red monster and running.

"Hey! Get back here you wench!"

Toriel took a sharp turn down a back alley behind Grillby's. Perhaps she could lose the bandit if she-

"Ah!" The ex-Queen screamed as she felt her foot get snatched. She was pulled underground; into the dark...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

The next thing she knew, Toriel found herself in an underground bunker with minimal light. She searched her surroundings to find a group of five hiding down with her: a ghost, a spider, and three dog monsters. The dog standing the closest to her starting walking towards her.

 **This guys seems familiar...**

"Who are you?" Toriel queried, appearing bold and shy at the same time. "You're not here to attack me too, are you?"

"Attack you?" The blind dog asked. "Gosh no, ma'am. If anything, we saved you from that felon."

He held out his hand above Toriel, who stood up and shook it.

 **Whew...**

"I'm Doggo. Me and my two friends here were members of the Royal Guard."

Doggo was pointing in Dogamy and Dogaressa's direction. That blind couple loved each other no matter what.

"Greetings and salutations!" The spider introduced herself. "The name's Muffet."

 **These guys aren't bad at all! Thank goodness.**

"Hi..."

The ghost was someone Toriel spent enough time with to know his identity.

"Nabstablook?"

"Y-yes... Toriel..."

Muffet's eyes widened, Dogamy's jaw fell open, and Dogaressa fainted. They had no idea they were rescuing the queen of the Underground! But then again, how many goat monsters were still around?

"Wait a minute." Doggo cut in. "The Toriel!? Ex-Queen of the Underground?"

"Yes."

"This is perfect. Toriel, you could be our chance to end Aster's tyranny!"

 **What?**

"M-me...? But I'm really a pacifist. I wouldn't harm anybody on purpose."

"Doggo!" Muffet raised her voice. "You can't just ask somebody to kill a soulless overlord, even if he is your evil ex-friend. Can't you see how stressed out she is?"

"Huh? Your ex-friend?"

"...Papyrus. He was a skeleton who was worked up about joining the guard like the lot of us. Captain Undyne held him back though because he was an innocent person. But then..."

Dogaressa stood up to speak for Doggo, who didn't want to speak more about the past.

"Something happened a few months ago that Papyrus didn't tell us about. He came back from wherever the hell he went, holding his brother's ashes in a jar."

"That's horrible..." Toriel responded, feeling sorry for the monster who became a villain.

"He wouldn't leave his house for a week." Dogamy joined the fray. "That kid even threatened to stab one of us if we kept trying to help him. I guess not even the purest saint is free from sin, eh?"

Toriel thought back to when she nearly killed Frisk in an attempt to protect her from the outside world. "No, I guess not. Not even me."

"Anyways," Muffet spoke this time. "A mysterious tower literally sprouted up one day for deep within the woods."

Dogaressa continued from that point. "Moments later, Papyrus came back to Snowdin from the tower declaring how he would be the Underground's new ruler. His brother, Sans, was incredibly alive and by his side, although he-."

"Excuse me?!" Toriel interrupted, shocked. "I know him. We used to speak to each other every day behind an ancient door. But then..."

 **Yes, Miss Toriel. Sans is Onyx, Aster's knight. Aster is Papyrus, Sans' brother. I had no idea they had different names before this though...**

"So, you've heard then, Queen Toriel. Papyrus and Sans, or should I say Aster and Onyx, are now controlling this town, and their influence is only continuing to spread. That's why we need your help."

Toriel wore an uneasy face, as she couldn't even fathom how her one close friend had become so bad. "Help for what exactly?"

Doggo stepped back forward towards Toriel, his arm again outstretched. "We need to take a stand; rise up. Wanna join our cause?"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _hElP mE... i'M bRoKeN._

 _ **Sa-... Onyx, get over yourself.**_

 _Y-Y-Y-Yes, s-s-s-ir._

 _ **By the way, thank you for collecting those vials of Determination. I'll use them later.**_

 _..._

 _ **Why so glum, my boy? We've achieved a wonderful victory today.**_

 _wonderful? WONDERFUL!? I slaughtered every last one of those innocents, just to fetch you f***ing steroids!_

 _ **SILENCE! And profanity. And if your report is true, then it is apparent that Captain Undyne isn't deceased after all. A pity she had to catch you in the act. She would've made an exceptional personal guardsman. Although... it is not too late for that to change.**_

 _Alphys... p-please forgive me..._

 **Pay attention when I'm addressing you!**

 _S-Sorry, m-m-aster... Father..._

 **Better. Now, it has also come to my attention that four humans are roaming the Underground; their souls with the trait of Neutrality. Bring them to me... alive.**

 _...It shall be d-done._ **  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 _A few years ago, Ivan had learned of the Mt. Ebott rumor. Legend foretold that those who fell into an opening in the mountain would fall into an underground world, the home of monsters. Ivan thought that it was an interesting fact, and thus he shared it with the class. Eventually, a girl named Chara heard the rumor. She finally found a way to escape her abusive father. Three other kids dared her to jump,... Ivan had only spread the rumor..._

 _201X, one month ago..._

 _Ivan's stepfather threw the apologetically sobbing teen into his room, pissed off as hell._

 _"Stay in there you lousy little punk! And don't come out until you have my authority!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, I-"_

 _His stepfather, Chara's father, slammed his door closed, locked. The sixteen year old boy could only struggled into his bed in tears. An only child, he was constantly bullied by everyone. The bullies at school, his abusive stepfather, and even his next door neighbor. An unloved boy who, until three days ago, had done nothing wrong._

 _His stepfather, oh what a bastard he was. Every since that deadbeat married his mother last year, he and his younger brother, Anthony, we're raised under pressure. His mother got beaten by him when she strongly disagreed with what he tried to do. He'd even hit the kids. Three days ago however, Anthony could no longer take the pain. To protect him, Ivan convinced his brother to run away and escape, an action he quickly regretted._

 _Today, the main school bully, Logan, came up to Ivan and began taunting him about his broken family, again. This time however, Ivan couldn't ignore words that added insult to injury. He broke Logan's nose with one, hard punch. Once he did that, he was immediately caught and taken to the principal's office. His stepfather was the one to pick him up. When they came home, he started beating at Ivan until he got a punch to the gut. That is how Ivan had ended up here... And why he ran away..._

Ivan limped his way through the dark alleys of New Home, a city where half a million citizens lived in anxiety due to a small committee ruling in King Asgore's stead. The sixteen year old boy struggled to shake off the soreness of his legs; struggled with the new magic he had never been able to manifest before his capture. Oh did he regret his life choices. So many wrong turns in life are what led him to this rough state.

Ivan was originally a fencer and a hip hop prodigy who always told the truth. But not anymore. With a Neutral soul, he no longer felt the weight of lying on his shoulders. He was a new kid, one who left a monster to die...

"Just you wait, monsters of the Underground. There is a new king on the chessboard."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Sorry that I didn't make room for Undyne in this chapter. She'll reappear next chapter, taking a detour to Waterfall. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on what you think about the story, and possibly story suggestions. Have a good day guys!**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
